ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 14
Approaching Darkness is the 14th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. Haru takes on Lance, only to be overpowered when that the latter's "illusions" had become real, thanks to the power of his Dark Bring, Real Moment. Haru then counterattacks with the first form of the Ten Commandments, Explosion, which greatly excites Lance. As Haru's rage worsens their battle, Plue suddenly interferes, which manages to clear Haru's head. Lance, however, abruptly grabs Plue, and chucks him towards his beast, for the monster to feed on. Summary As Lance unleashes his trump card, Haru Glory, Elie, and Musica all watch in horror. Elie calls it a monster, but Musica corrects her and says it is a dragon, to be precise. Haru worriedly states that the infamous Blacksmith, Galein Musica, had not informed him of the sword's ability to create illusions, even without being swung. At this, Lance replies that when the Beast Sword was first forged, it was not capable of such feat, but he adds that things have changed since then. As the beast charges towards Haru, Musica warns him that the Demon Card members is only trying to distract the Rave Master. The Silver Claimer calls for Haru to watch out, as Lance will soon come at Haru with his sword. Haru then steels himself, but is taken aback when the monster suddenly bites his side. Disoriented, Haru is barely able to parry Lance's attack had it not been for Musica's warning. Lance, in a fit of mad laughter, releases a flurry of physical attacks, which Haru struggles to counter. He realizes that the mirages become real through the power of Lance's Dark Bring. Without warning, another "illusion" bites Haru's leg which briefly distracts the Rave Master. Haru jumps back as Lance prepares to hack away at him. Haru acknowledges the beasts before him are no longer mere illusions, and employs Explosion, the first form of the Ten Commandments. This pleases Lance, and a surprised Elie asks why the sword exploded, and Musica adds that it had changed its shape as well. Shocked, the Demon Card soldiers wonders if such is indeed the power of Rave. Lance begins to laugh maniacally once more, and commends Haru for what he has done. The Demon Card commander says that killing Haru would not have been interesting if the latter did not fight back. He adds that while haru bears the Rave Stone, Lance has a Dark Bring of his own: the Dark Bring, Real Moment. Lance then releases an attack, which Haru attempts to slash, only to realize it is another illusion. Musica calls for Haru to look behind him where "Lance" suddenly appeared. With no time to recover after mistakenly attacking an illusion, Haru is unable to dodge the real Lance's impending assault. The Beast Swordsman says that Haru is lucky for having his sword forged by the very same Musica who made his; Lance says he feels a special kinship with the Rave Master. As he thrusts his sword again, Haru grabs onto the blade and states that Lance killed Galein's family using Beast Sword. Elie shudders at this and Musica ponders on the revelation. Lance, however, only scoffs and says he was only breaking in his new sword. Enraged over his enemy's indifference, Haru angrily unleashes quick, succeeding attacks which Lance effortlessly parries. At the Rave Master's courage, the Demon Card members incredulously wonder if Haru was not afraid of their commander at all. Elie cheers Haru on, but Musica says Haru was merely swinging all over the place, with not a single hit connecting. When Lance taunts if Haru is exhausted, the fight is suddenly interrupted by Plue. When Haru asks Plue to get out of the way, the dog adamantly refuses. Musica says that Plue is only telling Haru to cool his head (which elicits vigorous nods from said dog), which manages to calm Haru down significantly. Musica admires the duo's relationship, when Lance suddenly grabs Plue, asking what on earth is the pitiful looking thing. He then corrects himself and says "was", as he hauls Plue upwards, announcing it is now lunch time, as Lance's beast closes in on the dog. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events * Haru Glory vs. Lance Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used * Ten Commandments **Explosion * Beast Sword Dark Brings used * Real Moment Techniques used * None Abilities used * Swordsmanship Items used * None Navigation Category:Lance arc